El león y la rosa negra
by SilverGreenHeart
Summary: Alguien diferente viene en auxilio de Tyrion durante su juicio por la muerte de Joffrey.¿Por qué? ¿Quién es? ¿Que gana? Porque todos sabemos que no hay lugar para la desinteresada amabilidad cuando jugamos por el trono... ¿verdad?
1. Chapter 1

-Bien, quién tomara el puesto de caballero y peleará por la libertad del acusado?-

Las palabras resonaron en la silenciosa habitación. Observe los rostros de cada persona presente, y supe que nadie iba a ofrecerse. Nada nuevo, iba a morir tal como he vivido. Solo.

Un movimiento brusco llamo mi atención, y alcé mi rostro para ver como una mano se alzaba entre la multitud. Mi corazón comenzó a latir alocadamente mientras la gente se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar al guerrero que lucharía a muerte con La Montaña, por mi libertad. El breve pensamiento de que tal vez, solo tal vez, era Bronn, quien por alguna extraña casualidad del destino me viera como un amigo aún sin la bolsa de oro entre nosotros, murió al instante cuando una figura algo más baja que él y más delgada también, se acerco hasta quedar frente al jurado. Llevaba una gruesa capa de viaje negra, que engullía la figura completamente; una enorme capucha ocultaba también el rostro de mi voluntario a salvador.

-no dará su nombre? Para marcar su tumba, por supuesto- Risas pensadas para satisfacer a mi cruel hermana llenaron el aire. El caballero giró hacia mí, y me entregó un trozo de pergamino desgarrado, que contenía algunas líneas descuidadamente escritas.

-Aparentemente, mi campeón no puede hablar- dije, leyendo silenciosamente la misiva. Algunas risas y comentarios derisivos, esta vez hacia mi acompañante de negro se oyeron en la sala, haciéndome apretar los dientes para no perder el control con todos esos imbéciles cobardes- pero estará allí, puntualmente, para el duelo. Prefiere ser, simplemente, llamado Phantom- con mis últimas palabras, el hombre de negro pronunció una profunda reverencia y se marchó rápidamente, dejando a todos boquiabiertos y en un silencio cargado de tensión.

Una profunda reverencia, sin dudas.

No a su Rey.

No a su Reina.

No a la Reina Madre.

Ni siquiera a la Mano del Rey.

Una profunda y respetuosa reverencia… hacia mí.


	2. Chapter 2

Los minutos parecían arrastrarse, mientras esperaba en mi celda el momento del duelo. Mis pensamientos me torturaban, ahora que no tenía que mantener una fachada indiferente frente a nadie.

¿Y si, después de todo, Phantom no se presentaba?

O peor aún, ¿Y si ese desconocido moría frente a mi? Nos estaba condenando a ambos, estaba seguro. Una vez que la triunfal sensación de ver a todos boquiabiertos había pasado no pude evitar comparar a mi caballero con La Montaña. Apenas debía de llegarle al pecho en altura, y era tan delgado…

Miles de imágenes de capas negras ensangrentadas y desgarradas entre las manos de La Montaña fueron interrumpidas (gracias a Dios) por dos guardias. Había llegado el momento.

La Montaña se posicionó en el centro del improvisado escenario rectangular pensado para la lucha. No llevaba armadura, "para no hacer la pelea demasiado corta y aburrida" rió Cersei, para todo el que quisiera oírlo.

No sé de donde proviene de pronto toda mi preocupación por el prójimo, pero ahí estaba. Por un momento desee que Phantom no se presentara, que estuviese ahora mismo galopando a toda velocidad muy muy lejos de aquí, sin mirar atrás. Tal vez simplemente no quería ser el culpable de la muerte de la primera persona que me había hecho sentir que no estoy solo, tal vez no quería ver morir al primer hombre que parecía respetarme y me había mostrado amabilidad sin pedir nada a cambio…

El lugar entero se silenció una vez más, como la primera vez, y mi atención fue directa hacia la sombría figura que se acercaba hacia La Montaña. La garganta se me cerró, Phantom había llegado, y sus pasos eran firmes y seguros, mientras evaluaba a su enemigo. Luego hizo una pausa, se giró en mi dirección y avanzó hacia mí.

Una vez más un pergamino se me fue presentado, esta vez tenía un aspecto pulcro, casi como un documento formal. Lo desenrollé, y un pergamino más pequeño cayó a mis pies. Lo tomé rápidamente, y leí las pocas palabras allí:

 _Incluye ese pergamino en el trato. Con mi vida como pago, no me siento demasiado culpable al pedirte que confíes en mi._

 _Nunca he perdido una batalla._

 _No comenzaré hoy._

Levanté mi vista hacia mi caballero, y creí vislumbrar algo similar a un destello dorado y otro verde en la oscuridad donde se perdía su rostro. Asentí, mostrando más confianza en sus capacidades de las que en verdad tenía. Luego, leí el pergamino mayor, mi incredulidad aumentando a cada trazo de tinta.

-Algo que decir, o el duelo va a comenzar?- la fría voz de mi padre me trajo de regreso al presente.

-Mi caballero- comencé, intentado recuperar mi habitual elocuencia- Ser Phantom ha traído a mi atención que no se ha explicitado los detalles de mi liberación. Estos son los términos que proponemos- tome aire, lanzando una mirada, y extrañamente sintiendo el apoyo de la sombría figura a mi lado, y comencé a leer

 _1\. Lord Tyrion Lannister deberá ser liberado de todos los cargos y se le permitirá abandonar Desembarco del Rey cuando y como lo desee._

 _2\. Se le entregará la anulación de su matrimonio con Lady Sansa Stark, dada la desaparición de la misma y la naturaleza forzosa de dicha unión._

-Además- agregué mi propia demanda- deseo romper todo lazo con la casa Lannister- un murmullo se levantó entre todos los presentes. Pocos nobles pedirían algo así, lo sabía, pero estar encerrado y tan cerca de la muerte le da una perspectiva a todo. He terminado con el juego y, en el improbable caso de que logre vivir, quería toda la ponzoña de mi padre y mi hermana lo más lejos de mi posible. Volvería a empezar, solo, tal vez al otro lado del océano.

-Claro, porque no- Tywin Lannister parecía querer echarse a reír ante mis demandas, mientras evaluaba a Phantom; claramente pensando, igual que yo, que dichas demandas nunca iban a ponerse en acción, porque mi cabeza y la de mi caballero terminarían decorando un par de picas del castillo- aceptamos sus términos. Ahora, que comience el duelo-

-suerte- susurré, poniendo mi mano en el brazo de mi acompañante antes de que él se alejara, su mano, cubierta por unos guantes de cuero que dejaban libres la punta de sus dedos, cubrió la mía un segundo antes de irse a enfrentar a la masa de furiosos músculos que esperaba, deseoso de sangre.

Mi cuerpo se había congelado, no podía tragar, no podía respirar, todo lo que podía hacer era quedarme ahí, paralizado con mi descubrimiento. "Dioses, no me permitan desmayarme" pensé, observando como La Montaña arremetía contra…Phantom.

La figura encapuchada giró sobre sí misma, esquivándolo, pero fue un movimiento extraño. Un giró, seguido de una inclinación, más parecido a un movimiento de danza que uno pensado para luchar y luego…

"Bueno, eso fue inesperado y anti climático", pensé, al oír el rugido de La Montaña, antes de que éste cayera al suelo como una marioneta a la que le habían cortado los hilos. Sus talones cubiertos de sangre. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba conteniendo el aliento mientras mi campeón caminaba hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para tener un buen tiro, pero no tanto como para recibir algún golpe del hombre que yacía en el piso, retorciéndose, intentando golpear lo que se pusiera en su camino, imposibilitado de levantarse.

Todo pasó muy rápido, el cuchillo fue lanzado, directo hacia el corazón de La Montaña, justo cuando una de las manos de éste tomó posesión de la punta de la capa de Phantom, su último aliento se fue en el pequeño tirón que le dio a aquel trozo de tela. Suficiente para ver el rostro de quien le había dado muerte. Luego, la vida escapo de sus ojos.

La Montaña estaba muerto.

Y todos observaban a Phantom en el más incrédulo y horrorizado de los silencios.

Mi mente solo revivía una y otra vez la suavidad de esos delgados y delicados dedos, mientras observaba los desiguales ojos que me devolvían la mirada.

Uno verde, otro oro líquido.

La mujer frente a mí, finalmente, me dedicó una pequeña, ladeada y algo impertinente sonrisa, antes de, exactamente como el día anterior, realizar una profunda reverencia. Esta vez, su largo cabello negro cayó sobre sus hombros, casi tocando el piso.

Acabo de obtener mi libertad.

Phantom ganó, contra todo pronóstico, contra La Montaña.

Phantom es una mujer.

"Dioses, no permitan que me desmaye", murmuré, mientras los murmullos finalmente estallaban entre los observadores.


	3. Chapter 3

"Phantom" se hizo a un lado, mientras soldados se acercaban al cuerpo de La Montaña para verificar que estuviese muerto, a pedido de la Reina Madre.

-Mataste a mi caballero!- escupió mi hermana, furiosamente. La joven de cabellos azabaches limpiaba su pequeña daga, que había retirado del pecho de su contrincante, con un pañuelo, metódicamente.

-Disculpe, mi Señora, no era esa la finalidad del duelo?- quise reírme ante la fúrica mirada de Cersei al ser silenciada con esas palabras. La misteriosa mujer podía hablar, después de todo. Su voz era dulce y juvenil, y contrastaba con la frialdad de sus ojos y su apariencia que parecía gritar el peligro que ella representaba.

-pero, como? Mírate! Y mírenlo a él! Tuvo que hacer trampa!- un fuerte sonido reverberó en todo el lugar.

-suficiente- la autoritaria voz de mi padre dejó muda a mi hermana, al fin.

-Estoy segura de que usted sabrá que la estatura de un hombre no condiciona de forma alguna su valor, Su Alteza- Me hinche un poco de orgullo tras ese comentario que claramente no hablaba solo de la diferencia de altura entre ella y La Montaña.

-Su nombre?- nuevamente esa pequeña e impertinente sonrisa, esta vez dirigida a mi padre.

-Creo que prefiero mantenerme como Phantom durante mi estadía en Desembarco del Rey-

-La Mano del Rey te ha hecho una pregunta- pronuncio Cersei, venenosamente. De pronto todo el mundo parecía haberse olvidado que este era mi juicio.

-Si insiste, su Majestad- un leve tono sarcástico se escondía tras sus palabras, haciendo temblar de ira a la Reina Madre. Ahogué mi risa, "esta joven es una suicida, claramente"- Soy Lady Aradia Kattale, de la Casa Eisenblut de las Islas Kamatayan- Vi como, por un instante, Tywin Lannister perdió todo su autocontrol. Y fue impagable.

-Solo palabras, esa Casa no existe! Es el nombre más ridículo que he oído-

-SILENCIO!- el rugido (porque eso fue) de mi padre silenció a Cersei completamente. Nunca la había visto tan pálida, ni tan horrorizada- acepte mis disculpas por el comportamiento de mi hija; ha perdido sus modales con el paso de los años-.

-El poder hace eso con algunas personas- sonrió fríamente Lady Eisenblut, y casi creí ver a mi padre retorcerse nerviosamente en su asiento. O bueno, la versión de Tywin Lannister de ese acto- ahora, a los negocios-.

-negocios?- mi padre se vio, casi, entusiasmado.

-El perdón por escrito para Lord Tyrion, el documento de nulidad de sus nupcias y su destierro de la Casa Lannister- uso una voz muy suave y lo dijo lentamente, como si hablase con alguien corto de entendimiento. ¿Quién es esta joven que puede hablarle así a Tywin Lannister y no terminar con su cabeza decorando el castillo? Ver a mi padre dando rápidas instrucciones para ver cumplidos todos los requisitos, casi con la cola entre las piernas, es uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Se declaró que estaba en libertad, y que todos mis requisitos estarían en orden en alrededor de una hora. Luego podría partir de Desembarco del Rey si así lo deseaba. Y vaya que lo deseo.

Vi a mi salvadora sonreír y comenzar a acercarse a mí, pero antes de que diese más de tres pasos, alguien más se lanzó sobre mí.

-Perdón, mi león, fui obligada, lo sabes, verdad?- Shae se abrazó a mi cuello, arrodillada frente a mí. Ahora sus palabras sonaban tan falsas. Pero ya no importaba, nada, ni su traición durante el juicio, ni que seguramente andaba por ahí levantándose la falda para mi padre. Ew, no, mejor no ahondar en ese pensamiento. Lo que si importó fue que mi salvadora detuvo sus pasos y nos miró, ¿es dolor eso que brilló un segundo en sus extraños ojos antes de que se girara? La seguí con la mirada, mientras intentaba quitarme los brazos de Shae de alrededor de mi cuello. Su mirada recorrió el lugar hasta caer en Varys, que con un leve gesto le indicó que le siguiera antes de dirigirse hacia el corredor que lleva a uno de los patios internos. Ella lo siguió a toda prisa.

-suéltame- gruñí, mi paciencia agotada al fin para las tonterías de esta mujer. Ella me soltó, solo para acercar su rostro al mío, en un intento de besarme, mientras repetía su disculpa- no te culpo por nada- sus ojos brillaron, y ella sonrió. De pronto su sonrisa parecía tan premeditada, tan falta del afecto que me había hecho creer que existía entre nosotros, que me sentí estúpido por haber caído en esta misma trampa dos veces- no hiciste nada que cualquier otra prostituta no hubiese hecho por un par de monedas- allí la deje, sus ojos incrédulos y ofendidos, y me apresuré hacia donde había visto desaparecer a la mujer que me había salvado la vida, y a la que aun no había podido siquiera agradecer. ¿Y qué tal si se iba y no volvía a verla? Llegué al jardín solo para ver frente a mí a la joven de negro abrazando a Varys. Me escondí de inmediato, apenas algo culpable de espiarlos.

-Oh, Varys! Qué bueno verte! Ha pasado tanto tiempo!- La risa de la Araña llenó el jardín, dándome escalofríos, nunca había oído reír a Varys.

-Si quieres seguir viéndome, deberías dejar que el aire llegue a mis pulmones pronto- "Se ve como Varys, suena como Varys, pero ese calvo riendo y bromeando no puede ser Varys" La risa de ella resonó como campanas- Ha sido mucho tiempo, cuando nos conocimos apenas llegabas un poco por encima de mis rodillas- ella rió nuevamente, deleitada con el recuerdo.

-Te he extrañado, sé que hablamos todo el tiempo, pero no es lo mismo los mensajes a través de cuervos que tenerte frente a mí. Quería agradecerte, tú sabes, por avisarme sobre Tyri… Lord Lannister- su tono sonó avergonzado. Casi había dicho mi nombre, como si nos conociéramos.

-Es como te lo imaginabas? O estas decepcionada?- el tono burlón pero amistoso de Varys fue seguido de otra de sus risotadas. Me incline un poco, para espiar el motivo. Las pálidas mejillas de Lady Eisenblut estaban encendidas del más vivo rubor que jamás había visto en una mujer.

-N-no, no estoy decepcionada de él- hablaban de mi? Qué rayos estaba pasando?- aunque…- ahí venia, "es un enano", o algo igual de poco imaginativo.

-Si?- presionó Varys, ese hombre me está cayendo mejor.

-N-nada. Esa mujer, Shae, es muy atractiva- su tono indiferente, solo produjo una carcajada más de la Araña.

-Celosa?- Celos? Quise reírme de la estupidez de la pregunta misma. Lady Eisenblut es hermosa, con su pálida piel, su cuerpo de imposible reloj de arena, su lustroso cabello azabache y sus extraños ojos, uno una esmeralda, el otro, oro líquido. Y para colmo, una noble, de una misteriosa familia que nadie conoce, pero que hizo temblar en su silla a mi padre. Claro que va a estar celosa de un enano y de la zorra a la que tenía que pagar para poder llevar a la cama y que, de todas formas, lo traicionó por su sexagenario padre. Dios, mi vida es deprimente. Shae debe estar cogiéndose a mi padre en algún rincón en este momento. Ew.

-N-no… claro que no- su tono sonó casi como una pregunta. Demonios, quería ver su expresión, pero no podía arriesgarme a que me viesen. Alguien suspiró.

-Ven aquí- algunos pasos- mírate- una pausa- no te ves? Tú eres diez veces más hermosa que esa mujer- asentí en silencio. **Al menos** diez veces. Ella bufó de manera poco femenina, claramente incrédula, ¿esta mujer esta ciega?- Y ella es una…mujer de la noche- esta vez fui yo quien casi bufó, al oír el intento de sutileza de la Araña- y lo ha traicionado, no lo olvides- "gracias por el recordatorio, Varys"- si él se queda con Shae después de eso, bueno, lamento por adelantado haberte dado tantas palabras de recomendación hacia él, porque sería un hombre muy estúpido- recomendación? Para qué? No iba a escuchar a mi mente y lo que quería que fuera realmente el tema de conversación. Esta mujer no podía…no, no, la sola idea es risible, Varys jamás le diría a una mujer así que yo podría ser una… una pareja adecuada para ella… verdad? Desde cuando Varys se interesa por mi vida amorosa? No, estúpida mente. Todo tendría una explicación más lógica, estaba seguro.

-cuentame una de sus historias- uh?

-todo lo que ha pasado te lo he contado, niña- su voz aun mantenía un tono risueño.

-No es lo mismo, quiero oírte, como aquella vez, cuando era pequeña- el tono de voz fue suplicante. "Como alguien le negaría algo a ese tono? Un caminante blanco se iría a vivir al desierto si se lo pide así" Dioses, estúpida mente, por que las mujeres hermosas son mi debilidad?

-Bien- su tono sufrido claramente teatral, haciéndola reír- siéntate- unos segundos después- De acuerdo, está este momento en el que todo parecía perdido, y el Rey Joffrey decide que quiere entrar al castillo y abandonar la lucha contra las fuerzas de Stannis, todos los soldados están desmoralizados por la falta de liderazgo y también se preparan para huir cuando Lord Tyrion alza la voz y los detiene-" bien… esto no es lo que estaba esperando"- e intenta convencerlos de quedarse y luchar, decide guiarlos aun cuando, aquí entre nosotros, el no está muy versado en el arte de la guerra, en la práctica, al menos. Y entonces, cuando los hombres aun no están del todo convencidos él dice "Todos me llaman Mediohombre, eso que los hace a ustedes?"- ella jadeó y rió bajito, claramente metida en la historia. Varys me estaba haciendo sonar bastante increíble, no podía negarlo. Claro, el no podía contar que estaba usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no ensuciar mis pantalones, porque no lo sabe. Ella era un público increíble, jadeando, riendo, llorando en todos los momentos adecuados. Me quedé ahí, apoyado contra la pared que me separaba de la pequeña charla, aprendiendo por primera vez como se siente ser admirado, y no ridiculizado, para variar.

Tras la historia, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Cuando pensé que el encuentro habia terminado, un pesado suspiro me mantuvo en mi vergonzoso sitio, con mi oído pegado a la pared.

-Aun no puedo creer lo que ella le hizo- su voz sonaba adolorida, como si estuviese empatizando completamente con el dolor de la traición- él merece mucho más, verdad?- Por todos los Dioses, donde estuvo esta joven toda mi vida? "probablemente ocupada naciendo" Le concedí el punto a mi mente. Ella no debe tener más de diecinueve años, como mucho.

-Ciertamente- "quien iba a decir que Varys me tiene tanto afecto" pensé, riéndome internamente. Si el supiera que estoy escuchando- alguien como tú- "Que sutil, Varys, que sutil". Ella rió.

-Ya no estoy tan segura de eso- por alguna razón su respuesta me dejó sin respiración, "por Dios, ni siquiera la conozco en realidad, ¿estoy tan desesperado por afecto que estoy dolido porque esta desconocida no está eligiendo vestidos de boda? Patético"

-A ver, oigamos tu pequeña fiesta de miserias e inseguridades- quise golpear a la Araña por ser tan seco con ella "sobre-protector, ahora mmh?" Cállate, estúpida conciencia.

-No le gustaré… tu sabes, de esa forma- de todas las razones estúpidas que podrían haber salido de su boca, esa ni siquiera estaba en mi lista- no, déjame hablar- Varys hizo un sonido que podría interpretarse como un asentimiento, pero estaba claramente en desacuerdo con ella- mira, no es solo Shae, sino también Sansa Stark, y posiblemente cientos y cientos de otras mujeres que pasaron por su cama- torcí el gesto al oír la mención de mi no muy halagador y muy reciente pasado- no puedo evitar pensar en todos sus rostros, sus bellísimos, perfectos, **normales** rostros. Después de todas ellas, como podría elegir a alguien, a algo como yo?- la tristeza y la repugnancia hacia sí misma inundando cada palabra.

-Por todos los Dioses, Ari, te das cuenta de que has crecido? El tiempo ha pasado, ya no eres la pequeña niña que encontré en las orillas del mar, llorando en silencio y limpiando sus heridas. Si, tus ojos son únicos, y si, naciste en el sitio equivocado, lleno de ignorancia. Pero sobreviviste, Ari, y les demostraste a todos que no eres de ninguna forma diferente a cualquier otro ser humano. Te ganaste el respeto de todos, no lo crees? Cuando fue la última vez que te lanzaron piedras?- lanzaron piedras? Qué clase de vida había llevado Lady Eisenblut? Por sus ojos? Que me hubiesen hecho a mí, allí donde ella vive, entonces?- cuando fue la última vez que te han llamado monstruo?-

-La mañana justo antes de partir hacia Desembarco del Rey- interrumpió ella, empecinada en su idea- mi padre me recuerda lo que soy cada vez que tiene la desgracia de observar mi rostro- "Oh, mi Señora, no. Un ángel, tal vez, una diosa, pero jamás un monstruo" ¿Qué clase de persona trataría así a su hija? "Alguien como Tywin Lannister" me recordó mi mente.

-lamento decir que, cuando tu padre muera, voy a aparecer en tu puerta con buen vino y un gran espíritu festivo- declaró la Araña, sacándole una risa a su acompañante y alivianando el ambiente- fue por eso que te hablé sobre Lord Tyrion en mis cartas, no creas que hago de mi interés la vida amorosa de todo el mundo; lo hago contigo porque eres lo más cercano a familia, ¿de acuerdo? Solo soy así contigo, Ari. ¿Crees que el no va a entenderte? Que va a juzgarte? El, al igual que nosotros, ha sufrido burlas y prejuicios toda su vida. Tal vez no hay otro hombre en el mundo más capaz de comprenderte y verte como su igual- voy a tener que hacerle un gran regalo a Varys después de esto, eso seguro.

-no temo que me juzgue, o que no me comprenda, es solo que… creo que nadie querría a alguien tan dañado como yo, no crees? No puedo… lo mejor es simplemente intentar obtener su amistad?-" no, no, no es lo mejor. Maldita sea"

-como prefieras, Ari, pero esto no cambia que te hayas enamorado de la idea de él desde que eras una niña y te conté la historia del pequeño e incomprendido Lord de Poniente. Tu y yo sabemos que desde que te has convertido en Phantom, muchos hombres te han buscado, sin darle un segundo pensamiento a tus inusuales ojos; y tu y yo sabemos que la razón por la que has rechazado a todos fue por el… **pequeño** detalle, de que no estaban a la **altura** de Tyrion Lannister- rodé los ojos ante la poco imaginativa broma. Sonreí al oírla suprimir una risa, seguido de un golpe sordo y un fuerte "¡Ow!" de la Araña.

-Chistes de estatura, que maduro- replicó, con falsa censura. Antes de que ambos rieran.

Allí los dejé, encaminándome a mis antiguas habitaciones para tomar todo lo que pudiese cargar de mis posesiones. Mi mente estaba muy lejos, planeando con precisión militar.

Aceptaría la amistad de Lady Aradia Eisenblut, y luego no pararía hasta enamorar a esa belleza, esta vez de mi yo real, no de historias fantásticas de la Araña.

Estaba a punto de morir y ahora, de pronto, una preciosa mujer aparece, salva mi vida y tiene un enamoramiento platónico…¡conmigo! Puede verme así, con este rostro, este cuerpo, y decir que "no está decepcionada". A un paso de la muerte estaba la oportunidad de mi vida, y me voy a aferrar a ella con ambas manos hasta las últimas consecuencias.


	4. Chapter 4

Tres suaves golpes en mi puerta precedieron a Varys, y no pude evitar saludarlo más amablemente que de costumbre.

-La libertad le sienta bien a su carácter, mi Lord-

-Vi como tú y Phantom desaparecían juntos después del juicio, supongo que debo agradecerte a ti su aparición y disposición a enfrentarse a La Montaña- el sonrió su habitual y fría mueca. Nuevamente la Araña que yo conocía.

-Ciertamente, le dije que algunas personas no olvidábamos lo que había hecho por Desembarco del Rey. Como ya habrá asumido, yo contacté a Lady Einsenblut-

-estoy en deuda, Lord Varys, con ambos- dije, mientras terminaba de cerrar mi última bolsa- Nunca creí que estaría agradecido de mantener mi estatura- mi sentido del humor no parece ser suficiente para hacer sonreír a Varys.

-No creo que pueda pagarnos esa deuda- eso sí atrajo mi atención. Claro que lo haría, un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas- Ha sido desconocido por su familia, ya no es un Lannister, ni tiene el dinero de uno, me atrevo a preguntar ¿Qué hará ahora, mi Lord?-

-Bueno, tengo suficiente oro como para cruzar el Mar Angosto, y tal vez conseguir una pequeña casa en algún pueblo- no tenía nada solucionado, aún estaba saboreando mis primeros vestigios de libertad, ¿y qué más daba si no era rico? Una vida de paz y monotonía sonaba maravillosa después de haber vivido en este infierno tantos años.

-Un campesino, ¿quiere decirme que cree poder llevar esa vida por el resto de sus días?- mientras él hablaba, ahora con un brillo divertido bailando en sus ojos, el peso de la realidad cayó sobre mí. No soy un Lannister. Vivir como un campesino. Sonreí amargamente, de pronto la libertad no sonaba tan dulce. Lady Aradia Eisenblut. Ahora ni siquiera tenía un titulo, o una fortuna que ofrecerle a una mujer como esa. Ahí va ese plan, un objetivo perdido antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad de comenzar su búsqueda- Por mi parte, yo me marcho de Desembarco del Rey- eso sí atrajo mi atención- me han ofrecido un puesto en la Corte de Kamatayan, y me han pedido que le entregue esto- observé como retiraba un pergamino de entre sus ropajes y lo tomé rápidamente.

Varys se giró, listo para marcharse de mis habitaciones, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta

-Y, Lord Tyrion, nunca crea que es capaz de espiar a un espía- Sonrió, sarcástico y suficiente, mientras yo lo miraba con ojos desorbitados ante lo que estaba implicando- Si la lastimas, voy a tener que lastimarte- mantuvo su tono indiferente usual, antes de dedicarme una leve inclinación y retirarse con un suave "mi Lord".

El sabía, sabía que había oído su conversación con Lady Eisenblut –Aradia- murmuré, probando el sonido de su nombre. Que dulce sonido.

Volviendo en mí, abrí rápidamente el pergamino que aun estaba entre mis manos.

Una invitación a las Islas Kamatayan, de puño y letra de Aradia Eisenblut.

Debajo, en la ya conocida letra de Varys, algunas explicaciones:

 _Las Islas están selladas para visitantes. No se permite la entrada de nadie. Los que han ido no han vuelto. Siendo yo la única excepción, bajo el juramento de silencio._

 _Las Islas se encuentran más allá de las Islas de Verano. Es un largo viaje._

 _La gente que la habita aun mantiene ciertas supersticiones, provenientes de viejas religiones de oscuros Dioses, por lo que ciertos prejuicios se encuentran muy arraigados, provocando cierto rechazo y hostilidad a todo lo inusual._

 _Teniendo en cuenta el último punto, también debe saber que estará bajo la protección de la familia Eisenblut._

Ni siquiera tenía que pensarlo, Aradia Eisenblut iba a estar allí.

Pasada la hora estipulada, dos guardias vinieron. Uno con la usual vestimenta de la guardia del Rey, el otro totalmente de negro, en su capa, a la altura del corazón, un escudo con una espada y una rosa negra, rodeadas por una corona de laureles dorada con la leyenda "Somos la Victoria". El primero prácticamente me ordenó que me presentase en el despacho de mi padre, mientras que el segundo pronunció una profunda reverencia, sin quitarse la capucha que ocultaba su rostro y su oscura voz reverberó en la habitación, haciendo saltar asustado al otro guardia y dándome escalofríos.

-Mi Lord, fui enviado a buscar respuesta a la invitación de Lady Einsenblut, y a transportar su equipaje a la nave, en caso de que su respuesta sea positiva –

-Iré, puedes llevarte todas estas bolsas, ¿alguien estará aquí para guiarme hacia el barco?- no tenía ni idea de a donde estábamos yéndonos, ni donde se hallaba la mencionada nave. Tal vez Varys esperaría por mí.

-mi Lady ha insistido en escoltarlo ella misma, mi Lord- "Quien necesita a Varys", pensé, de pronto mucho más optimista ante la idea de la bella Aradia esperando por mí para ir juntos al barco. De pronto esperaba que Varys se hubiese adelantado y poder disfrutar de toda la atención de mi acompañante.

Con esos pensamientos, abandoné mi habitación rumbo al despacho de la Mano del Rey con una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro, que estaba tratando de esconder, hasta que me di cuenta que ya no necesitaba hacerlo. Yo ya no era parte de lo que mi hermana, tan elocuentemente, había decidido llamar "El juego de tronos". Ya no tenía que ocultarme tras una máscara, porque en un par de horas estaría en el mar abierto, rumbo a una nueva vida.

Esos eran mis pensamientos cuando empuje la puerta, entrando a donde esperaba encontrar a mi padre. Y allí estaba, con Shae extendida sobre su escritorio.

-De mal gusto, incluso para usted, padre- me reí, porque ellos esperaban verme derrumbarme por esto- no puedo negar, eso sí, ella es una buena inversión- Tywin salió de ella, y comenzó a cerrarse los pantalones, mirándome con indiferencia. Sabía que estaba decepcionado; tal vez quería verme en el suelo llorando, una pequeña repetición de aquel lejano día en el que Tysha había ocupado el lugar de Shae, con él y con todos sus soldados- mis documentos están listos, o te has distraído con tu nuevo juguete?- Shae parecía incomoda ahora, desnuda y expuesta entre nosotros, olvidada por su nuevo dueño e ignorada por su antiguo cliente, hasta que mi padre le ordenó abandonar la habitación. Mientras me entregaba mis papeles y me obligaba a sentarme.

-Ahí los tienes, perdón, anulación y desconocimiento. Has perdido lo único de valor en ti, Tyrion, tu apellido-

-Tengo que resentir eso, padre, creo que olvidas mi ingenio y mi atractivo natural- el me fulminó con la mirada, haciéndome sonreír más, solo para fastidiarlo a un nuevo nivel. Me estaba levantando listo para retirarme, mientras guardaba mis documentos en el bolsillo interno de mi capa de viaje, cuando él habló de nuevo.

-que harás de tu vida ahora, Tyrion? Difícilmente eres bueno para nada sin mi apellido y mi dinero-

-Tu preocupación por mi casi me deja en lágrimas de emoción, padre- el sarcasmo deslizándose en cada silaba- Si quieres saber, aparentemente en otros sitios aprecian mis, según tú, inexistentes habilidades- el rió, claramente poco impresionado por mis palabras.

-Antes de que te lleves la desilusión ahí fuera, déjame aclararte que catador de vinos y putas no es una profesión- bufé, aunque sin perder la sonrisa.

-dudo que Lady Eisenblut requiera mi presencia en Kamatayan para ese propósito- un segundo después Tywin Lannister estaba frente a mí, sujetándome fuertemente por los hombros.

-conseguiste una invitación a las Islas?- me revolví entre sus manos, intentando que me quitara las manos de encima- de donde la conoces?-

-suéltame, maldita sea!- dije, empujándolo lejos de mí, al fin- porque no vas a arrastrarte frente a ella un rato, y consigues tu propia invitación?-

-lo he hecho por años, sin resultado- su voz era monótona y su rostro, de piedra- y tu ni siquiera sabes lo que has ganado, verdad?- me debatí entre mi desconfianza y mis deseos de saber. El no espero mi respuesta- pocos saben. Las Islas no se incluyen en los mapas, de los pocos que oímos de su existencia, la mayoría cree que todo no es más que una leyenda. Ni siquiera se sabe la exacta ubicación. La ahora "leyenda" solo dice esto: en tiempos de guerra, la nación independiente y su inconmensurablemente poderoso ejército puede favorecer a una de las partes. Ellos son los que al final inclinan la balanza y ponen un Rey en el trono-

-Somos la Victoria- murmuré para mí mismo, recordando el escudo que portaba el guardia en mi habitación.

-Eres siempre muy afortunado, Tyrion- el suspiró pesadamente- haré un trato contigo: fija tu precio, te haré un hombre rico, no te irás sin nada de aquí, podrás comprar tu influencia y posición allá a dónde vas. A cambio, cada mes me enviarás toda la información que obtengas de las Islas- podía ver en su rostro que lamentaba desperdiciar dinero en mí, pero estaba completamente seguro de que aceptaría el trato. Mi sonora carcajada casi lo hace saltar en su sitio.

-Esa es la mujer que salvó mi vida, de ti y de tu desquiciada hija, y crees que voy a traicionarla?-

-la familia siempre viene primero-

-qué curioso! Ya no soy un Lannister! Y cuando lo era, nunca sentí que viniese primero para ti ni para nadie. Cersei y tú debieron de confundirme con un hongo, manteniéndome en la oscuridad y alimentándome mierda. Puedes tomar tu bolsa de oro ahora mismo, bajarte los pantalones y llamar a tu zorra para que te ayude a introducirla en las profundidades de…-la puerta se abrió rápidamente, Jaime con la respiración algo agitada camino rápidamente hacia mí, arrodillándose y abrazándome.

-Me encontré con Lady Eisenblut ahí fuera, me dijo que te marchas con ella- le devolví el abrazo. Jaime había sido el único ahí para mí durante toda mi vida. Este era el único Lannister al que extrañaría.

-Así es, tiempos mejores me aguardan muy lejos de este infierno, pero voy a extrañarte, hermano- él se separó de mí, buscando mis ojos al oír la emoción en mi voz. Su expresión se volvió más adolorida.

-no volveré a verte, verdad?-

-no- admití- no lo creo- el parecía querer llorar, y decir algo, pero de pronto pareció ser consciente de la presencia de nuestro padre, y se contuvo.

-Bien, no hagas esperar a una dama, Tyrion. Lady Eisenblut está ahí fuera como un guardia custodiando la puerta- cuídate- agregó, en un murmullo cuando ya estaba en la puerta. Sin girarme, continúe mi camino, cerrando la puerta tras de mí, solo para encontrarme frente a frente con la expectante mirada de Lady Aradia, que estaba sentada en el suelo, al otro lado del corredor.

-todo en orden?-

-Nunca mejor, mi Lady- ella sonrió, parándose de inmediato. Nuestra diferencia de altura completamente risible.

-En marcha, entonces- mi mortificación previa se incrementó al notar que nunca podría ofrecerle mi brazo al caminar junto a ella. Su cálida y pequeña mano sobre mi hombro dispersó mis humillantes pensamientos. Ella no me miraba, tenía su vista fija en la salida a la que nos dirigíamos, su rostro relajado, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios y la mirada cálida. No era como caminar del brazo con ella, pero el sentimiento era el mismo. Me relajé, también, disfrutando del inocente contacto, mientras dejábamos el castillo y mi pasado atrás, deseando secretamente poder tomar su mano en la mía. Solo el tiempo diría si los Dioses me concedían ese privilegio.


	5. Chapter 5

Ella me condujo hasta un carruaje que esperaba por nosotros en las puertas del castillo. Una vez dentro de éste, para mi gran decepción, noté que Varys nos esperaba allí. El dio dos golpecitos en el techo, una vez ambos estuvimos sentados, y el carruaje comenzó a moverse.

-echará de menos estas tierras, mi Lord?- ella había comenzado la conversación, tras un minuto de silencio.

-Algo, probablemente- admití- era bueno en lo que hacía, no todos son malos recuerdos-

-Eso me dijo Varys, también- sonrió- ambos eran buenos en el juego- me sorprendí de que ella estuviese tan informada de la situación en Desembarco del Rey, siendo una extranjera, pero luego me recordé que ella parecía gozar el puesto de mejor amiga de Varys.

-Lo éramos- interrumpió Varys, atrapando la atención de Lady Aradia y alejándola de mi. "No voy a tener celos de Varys", me reprendí-pero creo que ambos estamos cansados del juego. Estoy ansioso por volver a Kamatayan, ¿tan prospera como la ultima vez, espero?-

-Y aún más- su rostro parecía resplandecer con la fuerza de su entusiasmo al hablar de su tierra natal, y no pude más que mirarla admirado, mientras relataba las mejoras que sus Islas habían logrado a lo largo de los años- ya verán cuando lleguemos a las Islas… o no- agregó crípticamente, sonriendo como una niña que ha hecho una gran travesura y aun no ha sido atrapada. La visión me quitó el aliento, y Varys no dejó de preguntar que se suponía que significaba eso hasta que el carruaje se detuvo en el puerto- lo sabrán cuando estemos allí- canturreó, antes de bajarse sin esperar a que el guardia le tendiese su mano, nosotros apresurándonos tras ella tras un par de segundos.

Un barco de madera oscura se erguía imponente frente a nosotros, sus velas también negras. Parecía el color predilecto en Kamatayan.

-En marcha!- la voz de comando de Lady Eisenblut puso a toda la tripulación manos a la obra. Apenas un minuto después de haber subido al barco, ya estábamos zarpando. A una increíble velocidad para un barco que, si bien no enorme, no tenía un tamaño nada despreciable. Ella rió cuando le comenté mis pensamientos.

-No hay barcos como los de Kamatayan, mi Lord, se lo aseguro. Yo misma los diseñé, y sus mecanismos de movimiento son ampliamente diferentes a los utilizados en cualquier otra parte del mundo. Lo pondré así, llegaremos a Kamatayan en una semana- mientras hablábamos ella me guiaba hacia el interior de la nave, a una especie de despacho. Ella rió de nuevo ante la incredulidad que debía de haberse reflejado en mi rostro, y se sentó en un sofá, instándome a hacer lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos notó hasta ese momento que Varys parecía haber decidido buscar su entretenimiento lejos de nuestra compañía.

-usted los diseñó?- repetí, mientras, tomando el riesgo, decidí sentarme a su lado, en lugar de tomar el sofá individual frente a ella.

-sorprendido, mi Lord?- ella era toda sonrisas, así que respiré tranquilo, concentrándome en la conversación.

-Bueno, sí, claro que sí. Usualmente cuando una mujer de Poniente utiliza la palabra "diseñar" se refiere a vestidos y patrones de bordado, mi Lady- ella se echó a reír, parándose y acercándose a una mesa con copas y vino. Regresó con dos copas y me entregó una a mí. Cuando se sentó, noté encantado que lo hizo con su cuerpo levemente inclinado en mi dirección.

-Bueno, mi Lord, yo no soy una mujer de Poniente. Y, por favor, llámame Aradia. Tengo la esperanza de que podamos convertirnos en buenos amigos- "Y mucho más, espero"

-Será un placer, Aradia- sonreí complacido al notar un leve rubor subir a sus mejillas- y llámame Tyrion-

-Tyrion- su voz parecía envolver mi nombre cálidamente. Su tono suave como una plegaria. Agradecí estar sentado, de otro modo, mis rodillas hubiesen cedido a mi peso al oírla.

Pasamos horas allí, bebiendo vino, hablando sobre libros que ambos hemos leído, ella explicándome el funcionamiento de la nave, yo preguntando cosas sobre las Islas, ambos riendo como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

-Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú, Tyrion- sus ojos me clavaron en mi sitio con una mirada tan cálida que podría haberme echado a llorar-nunca antes había hablado tanto con alguien, ni había tenido la oportunidad de bromear así, y beber vino acompañada. Eres increíble-

-No, tú lo eres. Es un privilegio poder compartir risas y vino contigo, mi Lady… Aradia-hice un gesto vago con mi mano hacia ella, algo nervioso-creo que eres extraordinaria-fui recompensado por una brillante sonrisa y un intenso rubor en sus mejillas.

Antes de que la magia del momento transmutara en incomodidad, con una precisión que me hizo pensar que tal vez estaba pegado a la puerta, Varys entró al despacho.

-Ari, Lord Tyrion, me han dicho que la cena esta lista y supuse que aun los encontraría aquí- sin más, nos dejó solos de nuevo.

\- Mi Lady?- dije, levantándome y señalándole la puerta, dejándola pasar primero. Una vez más fui recompensado con una de sus letales sonrisas antes de seguirla. Al entrar a la sala donde dos sirvientes acomodaban la mesa, vi a la Araña ya sentado esperando por nosotros.

Una vez todos estuvimos en nuestros sitios (Aradia sentada a mi lado, para mi satisfacción) los sirvientes trajeron nuestros platos y bandejas con otras elecciones. Tras llenar nuestras copas, abandonaron la sala en silencio. Yo no podía evitar mirar de reojo a la mujer junto a mí. Estaba demasiado sorprendido. Varys solo había sonreído, divertido, al oír a Aradia agradecer a cada sirviente cuando depositaron su plato frente a ella y cuando llenaron su copa. **Agradecer**. Nunca había escuchado a ninguna dama, ni a nadie de alta cuna, realmente, siquiera reconocer la existencia de un sirviente de esa forma. Por supuesto, si hacían algo _mal_ , entonces se los castigaba, pero por lo general ellos simplemente hacían su trabajo y pasaban desapercibidos.

Mientras comíamos y Varys contaba a nuestra acompañante acerca de su solitaria tarde recorriendo el barco, descubrí otra rareza que me impidió retirar los ojos de la joven de negro. Mientras tanto mi plato como el de Varys estaban repletos de camarones, pulpo, pescado y las fuentes a nuestro alrededor ofrecían cosas como piernas de jabalí o pollo, el plato de Aradia tenía vegetales asados, algas de mar y arroz con diversas semillas. Debí de haberme quedado mirando porque de pronto noté que la mesa estaba en silencio. Alcé mi vista a su rostro, para notar la incomodidad y vergüenza allí. Rápidamente devolví mí vista a mi propia comida, listo para disculparme por mi falta de modales en la mesa cuando ella tomó la palabra primero.

-Entiendo que pueda parecerte curioso, Tyrion, no te preocupes, a la mayoría le parece extraño- su voz suave, sin rastro de ofensa- simplemente no como carnes. Es… una decisión que tomé siendo niña, ahora un hábito-

-puedo preguntar por qué?- un golpe debajo de la mesa me hizo saber que Varys no estaba feliz con mi pregunta. Ella inhaló profundamente, ahora claramente incomoda.

-Tal vez simplemente tengo un punto débil por seres inferiores, cosas rotas y rechazados- su sonrisa esta vez fue mas una mueca tirante y dolorosa que no le llegó a los ojos- discúlpenme, caballeros. Tengo que asegurarme de que mis hombres tengan todo bajo control antes de que la noche caiga por completo. Buenas noches-y sin más, con una leve reverencia, escapó de la sala a paso rápido.

-Oficialmente, voy a tener que lastimarte- la voz de Varys llenó el silencio mientras yo aun observaba la puerta por donde Aradia había desaparecido. El no sonaba tan peligroso como cuando me hizo esa advertencia en mi habitación, pero estaba claramente molesto.

-Antes de morir, puedo saber cuál fue mi crimen?- Sabia que había removido algo doloroso en la mujer de cabellos azabaches, pero sabia tan poco sobre ella. Y necesitaba saber más. Varys suspiró pesadamente, antes de beber el resto de vino en su copa y volver a llenarla hasta el borde.

-Qué vez cuando miras a Ari?- "perfección", pensé. No lo dije en voz alta, pero el pareció oírlo de todos modos y rió secamente.

-Vaya par, ustedes dos. No la idealice, mi Lord. Ella es, si, una mujer extraordinaria en múltiples aspectos, pero no es, de ninguna forma, perfecta. Sé que nos oíste en el jardín, y cuando ella dijo que estaba demasiado rota como para que nadie la quisiera, no estaba del todo equivocada- quise interrumpirlo, pero el alzó su mano, mandándome a callar- no dudo que, con el tiempo, tú si puedas quererla pero es cierto que ella está muy dañada. Un par de palabras bonitas no van a cancelar años de dolor, rechazo, soledad y sufrimiento- Varys se inclinó hacia atrás, recostándose en su asiento y cerró los ojos, poniéndose cómodo para hacer un viaje al pasado, supuse- La conocí en la orilla del mar que rodea las Islas, ella tenía apenas seis años, y ya tenía esa mirada cansada y endurecida propia de una persona que ha visto las crueldades de los hombres. Qué cosa tan pequeñita y que vista tan patética presentaba, su cabello enredado, toda ella cubierta en lodo y sangre seca- me estremecí al imaginarme tal escena- estaba limpiándose las heridas en agua salada, y ni siquiera ponía una mueca cuando la sal quemaba en sus múltiples heridas. Al verla, nadie jamás hubiese imaginado que se trataba de la hija del gobernante de las Islas. Yo mismo escapaba de las miradas de la gente, me llamaban "el maldito", por ser un eunuco, algo que ver con sus supersticiones, estoy seguro. Me miró fijo, con esos peculiares ojos, ¿puedes creer que ese ojo dorado haya sido la causa de todo su sufrimiento? Algo sobre un Dios oscuro de la antigua religión local, una bestia de ojos amarillos. Puras estupideces, pero incluso su padre lo cree, creen que es la hija de un demonio, ¿puedes creerlo?- el soltó una risa seca- en fin, ella me miró fijo, y luego me hizo saber que sabía exactamente quién y que era yo. Me dijo "nunca te avergüences de tu condición, quien sea que te haya provocado ese mal debería ser a quien el pueblo entero rechace, no a ti", para ese momento, yo ya era la Araña pero mi armadura no era infalible, y esa niña de seis años la hizo pedazos por esa noche. Tal vez haya incluso dejado correr algunas lagrimas de alivio, era la primera vez que alguien me daba su simpatía, y me hacía sentir que _comprendía_. La ayudé a enterrar a su gato- su seño se frunció, al recordar ese fragmento de la historia. Me tenia atrapado y horrorizado, todo a la vez-veras, otros niños la habían apedreado hasta dejarla inconsciente, pero su gato, el único ser vivo que le había mostrado lo que era el afecto durante su corta y penosa vida, no había corrido con tanta suerte. Cuando había recuperado la consciencia, había encontrado a su único amigo completamente destrozado a su lado. Lo vi cuando lo enterramos, fue tanta saña contra ese animal, mi Lord, que ni siquiera hubiese sabido que se trataba de un gato si ella no me lo hubiese dicho- me sentía tan enfermo que temí vomitar lo poco que había comido- lo enterramos y nos sentamos lado a lado en silencio por horas, mirando la nada; y luego, no se siquiera porque lo hice, aun no te conocía, pero había oído sobre ti por mis pequeñas aves; allí, sentado en la arena, mirando al mar con esa niña que no tenia absolutamente nada en el mundo que la hiciese sonreír, le conté sobre un joven Lord de Poniente al que todos ridiculizaban por su baja estatura, del que había oído que, a pesar de ser muy joven aun, había leído un millón libros- sonreí ante la hipérbole- hablé del valiente joven y de su cruel padre, le conté historias hasta que el sol volvió a hacer acto de presencia señalando el comienzo de un nuevo día, cuando me giré, al finalizar mis historias, la vi mirando el horizonte, su mirada ya no estaba cargada de ira y dolor, claro todo eso estaba ahí, pero no era lo único, había una cualidad soñadora en sus ojos, como si estuviese viéndote a la distancia. Esa mirada que todas las niñas de Highgarden deben tener cuando sus nanas les cuentan las aventuras del Caballero de las Flores- una risa, esta vez más feliz, escapó de Varys y el abrió los ojos para mirarme fijamente- y luego tuve que irme de allí, pocos días después, a requisito de su padre. Antes de irme, la vi de nuevo, muy brevemente, y ella deslizó un pergamino en mi bolsillo antes de que subiera a la nave que me llevaría a Poniente. En esa carta, Tyrion, me agradecía por mi amistad, aunque solo la hubiese tenido por unas horas y me confesaba- vi a la Araña ahogarse de emoción frente a mí. Yo no estaba mucho mejor- me confesaba que, de no haber estado allí, esa noche ella hubiese tomado un camino muy diferente; planeaba matar a quienes le habían quitado al único ser que había podido amarla, y luego quitarse su propia vida. Seis años, mi Lord, ¿puede imaginar los horrores que llevan a una niña de seis años a actuar como ella? Y por mis historias, tus historias, ella eligió vivir, tener esperanza, demostrarles a todos que ella no es el monstruo que todos decían que era. Desde la muerte de su mejor amigo, aquella noche, decidió no volver a comer animales. Un animal había sido el único en no juzgarla y amarla sin condiciones, y ella decidió que no agregaría mas crueldad a un mundo que ya está lleno de ella-.

-como puedes decir, después de contarme esto, que ella no es perfecta? Que no es lo más cercano a la perfección que podría haber ahí fuera?- Dioses, mis emociones estaban fuera de control desde que habíamos partido de Desembarco del Rey, las lagrimas caían por mi rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-no has oído nada de lo que he dicho?- sonaba exasperado- ella es lo que es hoy por ti. Decidió mantener su humanidad y su compasión porque quería ser **digna** de alguien como tú. Pero esa ocasión no fue ni la primera ni la última de sus desgracias. Recuerdo como me contaste como tu padre te hizo limpiar todas las letrinas de Roca Casterly cuando cumpliste dieciséis. Que horrible de su parte. Hubo unos meses, años atrás, cuando no recibí noticias de Ari, así que busqué información con algunas pequeñas aves que dejé allí; resultó que el día en que ella cumplió sus catorce años, su padre, algo bebido, la vio. A él no le gusta que ella se cruce en su camino, en ningún momento. La vio, ella estaba distraída con un libro, no lo había oído acercarse, o se habría escabullido. El la golpeó tanto, tan brutalmente, que le rompió cuatro costillas, y el brazo derecho, en dos sitios diferentes, solo por ser ella, solo por existir- mi respiración y palpitaciones estaban tan agitadas que apenas podía oír la voz de Varys. Si tenía que estar en presencia del _monstruo_ que le había hecho algo así a alguien como Aradia, no creía poder soportarlo-comprenderás que todas estas cosas dejan un residuo en el alma, algo oscuro e inextirpable que es parte de ella para siempre. Ella… no conoce la misericordia, nadie se la ha enseñado en su vida. Es una mujer justa, y buena, pero batalla la crueldad con crueldad, porque es la única manera que tiene de liberar la energía negativa en su interior sin dañar a alguien que no lo merece. Lo viste con la Montaña, ni siquiera dudó un segundo en clavar esa daga en su corazón y mirarlo a los ojos hasta ver la vida escurrirse de ellos. Solo te digo esto para que seas consciente de su oscuridad y el daño que ha sufrido. Ambos tienen que empezar a verse como personas y bajarse mutuamente de los pedestales en los que se han puesto. Nada bueno puede salir de esa situación- y sin más, se levantó y se retiró de la mesa. Dejándome con mis tormentosos pensamientos, y la imagen de una pequeña niña de únicos ojos mirando el mar.


	6. Chapter 6

No pude dormir. Di vueltas en mi cama, caminé en círculos por la habitación que me habían asignado. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que Varys había decidido compartir conmigo. En cualquier otra ocasión, hubiese dudado sobre sus motivos, pero en esta situación eran más que claros; él no se preocupaba por mí en lo más mínimo, pero la felicidad de Aradia es una prioridad en su vida. El único lazo afectivo que la Araña se había permitido en su vida, una persona que, una vez, _había sido amable_. Las historias de Varys habían cobrado vida en mi mente, imágenes de pequeñas niñas llenas de sangre y lodo, jovencitas leyendo libros, sufriendo golpes. Por momentos se entremezclaban con recuerdos de mi propia infancia y juventud, llenos de soledad y repudio. Pero, al menos, yo había tenido a Jaime conmigo. Sin él, mi vida hubiese sido…intolerable.

Resignado a una noche en vela, decidí dar un paseo en la cubierta del barco.

Caminé silenciosamente, subí las escaleras y ahí estaba, el aroma a sal marina y la luz de la luna. Todo estaba tan silencioso que por un momento resultó… mágico. Mirando fijamente las oscuras aguas, me permití imaginarme que me esperaba en Kamatayan, como seria. Varys había dicho que eran islas prosperas, y debían serlo, para abastecer de todas sus necesidades a la población, sin tener contacto comercial con ningún otro país. Me permití imaginarme como podría cortejar a Aradia, como una dama lo merece. Nunca antes he cortejado a una mujer. No cuenta si pagas por ellas, ¿cómo alguien como yo podría merecer a tan hermosa, leal, intrépida joven?

De pronto una dulce y muy suave voz, casi un susurro traído por el viento me hizo caminar hacia la proa del barco, las palabras tomando mas forma con cada paso:

-Oíd, oíd, ellos están aquí,

No puedes oírlos gemir?

Oíd, oíd, su desolación,

La luna canta esta canción

Cuando las pesadillas hacen aparición-

Allí, bañada por la luz de la luna, aun vestida con su traje de batalla pero sin su capa, Aradia estaba inclinada, mirando las aguas y cantando con su voz de sirena, su mente muy lejana. La belleza de la imagen frente a mi me dejo sin aliento, y decidí esconderme, y continuar oyéndola.

-La hora del Lobo, antes del amanecer

Te arrancará lo que amas, te hará estremecer,

Ahora a la hora que todos dormimos,

Ahora tal vez, al cerrar nuestros ojos

No volvamos a abrirlos.

Los oscuros miedos- ella se interrumpió y solo entonces noté que tal vez había hecho algún tipo de sonido al oír su canción. Su voz es preciosa, pero sus versos tan tristes.

-No puede dormir, mi Lord?- resignado, salí de mi escondite, sintiéndome ridículo, como un niño que fue atrapado por su madre en una travesura.

-como supiste que era yo?- pregunté, negándome a regresar al trato formal y permitirle distanciarse de mí.

-Oh, de hecho no lo sabía. Adiviné y tu confirmaste- ella sonrió algo burlona, al haberme hecho caer en su trampa. Sonreí, a pesar de haber sido el objeto de sus juegos mentales, al verla alegre de nuevo.

-No tuve aun oportunidad de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, no realmente. Nunca… nunca esperé que alguien realmente saliera en mi defensa durante el juicio por combate. Nunca sabrás cuanto realmente significa para mí el que lo hayas hecho- ella sonrió, mirando hacia el mar en lugar de a mí, jugando con su cabello.

-En este momento, si supiera cómo, podría decir algo realmente noble y heroico- rió- pero la verdad es que mis motivos fueron egoístas- ella se giró, el repentino contacto de su mano en mi hombro me hizo estremecer- no quise perderme de conocerte, "el único Lannister al que vale la pena conocer", según me han dicho- susurró, inclinada, su cálido aliento acariciando mi oído- Que descanses, Tyrion- y luego, un suave, diminuto, inocente roce de sus labios contra mi rasposa mejilla, y ella dio un paso, alejándose de mí.

Antes de que ella pudiera retirar su mano de mi hombro, y antes de que siquiera yo mismo registrara lo que hacía, mi mano tomo la suya, haciéndola girarse nuevamente hacia mí, y deposite un casto beso en sus nudillos. Sus ojos estaban pegados a los míos, su mirada sorprendida y maravillada y sus mejillas encendidas me hicieron sentir, por aquel silencioso instante, como el más alto de los hombres. Ella abrió y cerró su boca unos momentos, antes de sonreír, avergonzada, asentir y escapar.

Estando solo una vez más, me giré hacia las bastas aguas y me permití sonreír, rememorando una y otra vez esa mirada que nunca antes una mujer me había dirigido, y saboree el fantasma de la calidez de sus suaves y pálidos dedos contra mis labios; prometiéndome que, un día (esperaba no muy lejano) descubriría la dulzura y calidez de los llenos y rosados labios de Aradia Eisenblut. Y una vez que la tuviera, no la dejaría ir.

Un nuevo juego había empezado, esta vez no por un frio trono de hierro, sino por una contradictoria mujer de hielo y fuego.

* * *

Lo sé no mucho ha sucedido en este episodio, pero no todo puede ser acción. Un momento de intimidad era necesario. Pero no se preocupen, fue sólo la calma antes de la tempestad.

Saludos!


End file.
